Referring to FIGS. 1-3 and particularly, to FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional elevator door stopping device as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1173360 is shown. Specifically, the conventional elevator door stopping device includes an elevator door header installed on one end of a motor 30. A motor pulley 33 is fixed to a shaft 32 of the motor 30. A first magnetic material 80 is provided on the motor pulley 33, while a second magnetic material 90 is provided on an inner surface of a motor housing 34.
A magnetic force is generated between the first magnetic material 80 and the second magnetic material 90. Often, because the magnetic force acts in an axial direction, it causes the shaft 32 to deviate from its original position during an assembling process of the motor components. Therefore, undesirable noise is generated when the motor 30 is operated. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanism to prevent or at least minimize the deviation of the shaft 32 and thereby reduce the generated noise.